The Doctor's Daughter
by Alexander Moran-Moriarty
Summary: The Doctor and River Songs' daughter, Amellie.   ...I suck at summeries.   OCxOC 11xJack 11xRiver OCxJack :   Please Keep reviwing :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, My name is Emma.  
>This is my first DW fanfic , but not my first fanfic…ifthatmakessence…<br>I do not own DW…well I wish I did...But I don't…I do own Matt and the Doctor's Daughter though…who hasn't got a name yet.  
>If you have any suggestions PC me or review,<br>Thanks, Emma.**

"Heel's are impossibly dangerous, how people wear these things, I swear back on Gallifrey this would be a crime." I whined, of course Matt, being Matt, laughed at me. I huffed and walked faster, almost tripping over with each step. "Horrid Heels," I muttered under my breath to myself. "You know you're not very good at playing human, aren't you meant to be fitting in instead of whinging about everything?" He stated, I rolled my eyes and continued my pacing, almost losing my footing with every step. "This is so, so, horrid!" I announced, "I bet this one of my Fathers ploys to get me to enjoy living in the TARDIS with him. He wants me to see how rotten the 21st century is and come back to him, before pleading for him to forgive me and let me come back, but no, I will not let him win!" Apparently, it was Matt's turn to roll his eyes at me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me so I faced him, "Why don't you just take them off?" He inquired. I glared at him and bent down so I could un-zip the boots that were causing me such pain. I walked up the steps of the apartment building and pressed the up button on the elevator, "See was that so bad?" He asked, amused at my reaction. I pressed the button again, feeling quite impatient, finally the lift came and I stepped inside, still ignoring him. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked, in a soft voice, noticing my ploy to ignore him. I rolled my eyes and nodded, "What did you do that was so terrible that the Doctor himself threw you out of the TARDIS for?" I sighed and stepped out of the lift, "I killed someone, well not quite, but he accepted it was murder and didn't want me to be in his presence." I replied as I pulled my keys out of my pocket. "Strict Father," He noted, "No, not really," I snapped. He backed off and raised his hands, "Sorry," he muttered, I shook my head and pushed the door open, before pulling my sonic out of my pocket, "What's wrong?" He inquired. "Hush," I instructed before switching the light on, I walked towards the kitchen and looked around before walking back towards where Matt was. My emotions shifted dramatically, because standing there, with her hands around Matt's neck, was my Mother.  
>"Hello Sweetie,"<p>

"River." I said, not tearing my eyes away from her face. "You look great, I'm loving the new face," She said, smiling. I nodded and stepped towards her, "Uh uh, so where's the TARDIS?" River asked, her grip tightening around my companions neck. I screwed my nose up at her and shrugged. "He dropped me off, said I was too much like you." She flung her head back and laughed, before releasing her grip around Matt's neck, he lurched forward onto he's knees, panting. I moved towards him and put an arm around his back, "What's the real reason of your visit?" I inquired, comforting Matt. "You two left me on Aarangalo in the year 6800, that wasn't very nice." She replied before sitting down on one of the arm chairs. I shrugged and helped Matt to his feet, "It wasn't very nice when you strangled my companion." I stated, looking at Matt. She shrugged, "Fatigue is always an issue with humans." I chuckled, "You forget that since you gave all your regeneration energy to Dad, you are human, you just have an addiction to cheap and nasty time travel." She rolled her eyes and flicked her mass of curly hair behind her shoulder, "Why am I River and The Doctor Dad?"  
>"Why are you still here?" I replied. "And you know perfectly well why," She got up and straightened up her skirt before making her way over to me, and murmuring in my ear. I took a step backwards and covered my mouth in shock, tears starting to form in my eyes. Matt immediately rushed to my side and took my hand, "What did she say?" He asked, worried. I stared at her in sicken horror and watched as she fiddled with the button on her vortex manipulator and disappeared. "She said he was dead, The Doctor is dead."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**xD Yay! I got a review, Thanks soooo much! I had fun writing this chapter, even though it was sad at the start…The Doctor's Daughter's cover name is Amellie, but it's not her real name, also, later in the story she might go as Jane Doe when she's undercover. xD Sooo…hope you like it **

**Love Emma.**

"But that's impossible; you told me he couldn't die." Matt argued, "You shouldn't believe her, you of all people should know that." I sniffed and wiped my eyes, "He can die, if he doesn't regenerate in time." He rubbed my arm and kisses my forehead, "Well then I'm sure he's regenerated." I shook my head and shrugged, "But what if he didn't? Then I have no father and I'm the last of my kind, the last Time Lord, the title seems so sad and quiet, nothing interesting about it." He got up and sat in a chair before pulling me into his lap, "I'm sure he's fine." I leant back against him and he wrapped his arms around my waist, "But what if he isn't?" He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the chair. "I'm telling you he's fine." I didn't answer, tears threatening to run down my cheeks I closed my eyes tightly. "Amellie…" He muttered into my ear, "Don't," I said, my voice breaking. He leant in close to my ear and whispered my name into my ear, my real name. The name that my Father had given me, the one that could bring so much joy to the person who knew it, a name that could mend a broken planet, but also a name that could destroy many worlds at a time. I smiled softly and took his hand in mine and squeezed it tightly, he smiled and ran his hand threw my hair before pushing me off his lap and jumping up, I looked at him with a questioning look, all he did was grin and disappear into his room, I got up and followed him, "No, stay where you are," he warned. I creased my forehead and took another step towards his room; He turned and faced the door before smiling and slamming the door shut, and locking it. I reached my hand into my pocket and found it empty, "Don't even try, I have you're sonic." I cursed under my breath, "What are you doing?" He laughed and replied, "You'll see." I rolled my eyes, "And you'll see my fist when it connects with your face." He chuckled, "Violence is not the answer, wait and be patient young grasshopper." I rolled my eyes; I seemed to have been doing that a lot often.

~A~

Finally, the door opened, it hadn't been that long, but it had felt like forever. "I have a present." Matt announced, a smile broke across my face, "Presents?" He nodded and handed me and leather band with a keypad on it, a TARDIS blue ribbon tied in a bow around it, I smiled and looked up at him, "Is this what I think it is?" He smirked and replied, "If you think it's a vortex manipulator, you think right." I beamed, knowing what I could do with this, "So, we can…" I inquired, "Visit your dad to make sure he's okay?" He asked with a small smile. I grinned back at him, "Now, Can we go now?" Matt smiled and put the leather band around my wrist before setting a few buttons, he placed his hand on top of the flat part and grinned.

~A~

I coughed loudly before squeezing my eyes shut and opening them, "Was it meant to be like that?" I panted, out of breath. Matt, doing the same, answered "Yeah, sorry, I should have warned you." I nodded and looked around the console room of the TARDIS. It was dark. Never in my life had I seen the TARDIS dark and the Doctor nowhere in sight. I placed my hand on the console and closed my eyes.  
><em>Amellie! <em>The TARDIS exclaimed. I smiled gently, glad to know she was okay. "Where is he?" I asked, cautiously.  
>The TARDIS snorted, <em>Somewhere where's there's trouble, do you expect anything less? <em>I rolled my eyes and laughed, "So he's okay?"  
><em>Last I checked. <em> I sighed in relief. "He's okay," I said turning to Matt, He wasn't facing me though, he was facing the man standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
>"Who are you and what are you doing in my TARDIS?" The man asked.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A grin radiated off my face, "Oh, that's marvellous, you did it again."**[For any confused people, the Doctor has just regenerated into the 11****th**** Doctor.] **"You look even better than last time." The Doctor made his way up the stairs cautiously, "Who are you?" He asked. **[Another fun fact, if you didn't get it in the first chapter, Amellie has regenerated since the Doctor last saw her.]** I laughed and placed my hand on the TARDIS' console. "Don't touch my TARDIS you, you Time Agents!" The Doctor exclaimed.  
>The TARDIS snorted, <em>For 907 years old, you're pretty thick. <em>I laughed quietly at the TARDIS' comment, silently agreeing. The Doctor creased his brow before flicking his eyes towards Matt, sudden realisation hit him. "Amellie." He muttered. I laughed, "Ding, Ding, Ding, Someone give the Time Lord a prize." Matt chuckled at my lame attempt of being funny. "Oh well, I thought that was funny…" The Doctor didn't smile, he just walked up to me, "I told you never to come back on my TARDIS ever again." I looked up at the Doctor, glaring at him, "Whoops?" I said with a smirk. The Doctor's eyes were sparkling, I knew he was trying not to smile, after the awkward silence that filled the room; He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug, "Now, I'm telling you never to leave." He mused into my ear. I grinned, happy to know he wasn't mad at me anymore.

~A~

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since we first got to the TARDIS; I knew that Matt was getting evidently sick of spending so much time with my dad.  
>Nothing really exiting had happened, well there was that one time when we got chased by gold grasshoppers, through purple forests, then one had captured Matt thinking he was its son…That made me question Matt's mom.<br>Today, as much as my father would forbid, I was going to stay in bed all day. At 9 o'clock I was still asleep, until my horrid best friend barged in on me. "Ameeelliie" He called, "Wakey Wakey!" I groaned and pulled the covers over my face, "Oh come on, get up!" I shook my head and blindly threw a pillow at him. "Ouch," He joked. "I'll take that as an 'I don't want to see your mom Matt.'" I sat up almost immediately, "Were going to see your mom?" Matt rolled his eyes and nodded. Matt's mother is amazing, she raised him and his sister single handed after her husband Rhys died. Gwen was and is an inspiration, except for the bit of mystery in the concept of Matt's father which still remains unknown. "Get up and get dressed, were here already."

~A~

After I had thrown on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt I walked into the console room, attempting to deal with my mass of bright red hair. "Good Morn- Oh Afternoon" The Doctor announced. I rolled my eyes, "Good Morning Jane Doe," I gave Matt a questioning look. Jane Doe? "It was either that or Sue Smith. Is there a way to regenerate back?" The Doctor laughed and shook his head, "Afraid not,"  
>Oh, right, it finally clicked, Gwen didn't know anything about the Doctor or my-our fantastic Time And Relative Dimension In Space. So Amellie was gone in her mind. I sighed, "So are we going?" Matt nodded, "Yes Miss impatient" I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door, before opening it and stepping out, "Well were in the right place. That's always a good thing," Matt chuckled and stepped out, "The Doctor can get things right…wow." I slapped his arm lightly and tussled his hair. "According to the TARDIS, she rarely takes him where he wants to go, more too where he needs to go." Matt nodded and stepped towards his mothers' house, beaming at the beautiful day.<p>

~A~

I knew that sound from anywhere. That sound that beautiful machine made when its owner had left the parking brake on. Finally the blue box came into sight, I beamed. My Doctor was here. I had always told Gwen and Ianto stories of my Doctor, but they had thought I was going mental. I stride towards it, before ducking behind a tree when a girl stepped out. "Well were in the right place. That's always a good thing." The girl called. A boy, I knew all too well stepped out after her, he chuckled before replying, "The Doctor can get things right…wow," The girl slapped him and tussled his hair. . "According to the TARDIS, she rarely takes him where he wants to go, more too where he needs to go." She informed him, had the Doctor regenerated into a girl?

~A~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, sorry it's been taking me so long to update but I've been so busy with school and everything.  
>For any of you wondering, Amellie and Matt are not romantically involved, yet! I'm not sure when I'm going to add it in but it will be somewhere in the next 3 to 4 chapters. Heh. Also I think it's pretty obvious who POV it was in the last chapter. Brace yourself for the return of Captain Jack Harkness! <strong>

My Doctor a girl? That seemed totally unrealistic, but if my Doctor was a girl, why on earth would he/she be hanging out with Matthew Cooper. He wasn't that entirely special, well other than the fact he was Gwen Cooper's son, which had to count as something. As soon as the 'Doctor' and Matthew were out of sight I made my way towards the TARDIS, and pushed the door open, amazed it wasn't locked. I walked up the new stairs that were hardly worn out and the attire around the TARDIS held no dust, I walked up towards the console, before a booming voice yelled at me from the top of the second flight of stairs. "Captain Jack Harkness!" A man I had never seen before yelled at me, a grin stretching across his pale pink lips. I looked at him confused, "Oh come on Jack, don't be so daft." Realisation suddenly hit me, "…Doctor" I breathed. He grinned and jumped down the stairs. He was extremely different, no more skinny suit and quirky hair. I liked the boe-tie and suspenders though; they gave off quite a childish charm, something the Doctor was certainly not lacking. He held out his hand in a gesture and I shook it, "Nice to see you, I was planning to pop into see you, but I'm not really a big fan of Torchwood…" The Doctor rambled. "How are Ianto and Gwen though? Saw Ianto the other day, he looked good." My heart saddened, it had almost been six months since The Children of Earth. I looked down at his shoes and decided to stay quiet. "Did something happen? I must of missed something, course. Care to fill me in?" I remained quiet before glaring up at the Doctor. "Where were you? All those children Doctor, where the hell were you! We were invaded and you were nowhere to be seen!" The Doctor was quiet shocked, Earth was invaded? This was the first he had heard of it recently. "What happened to Ianto, Jack?" The Doctor asked quietly. A tear decided to make its way down my cheek and dripped onto the glass floor. "He saved saving the Children, something you couldn't do." I spat at the Doctor before turning on my heel and walking towards the TARDIS door.

~A~

It was mostly sad knowing that in the mind of Gwen Cooper, Amellie is gone. I understand that she's not meant to know any of this but its quiet sad knowing that I don't exist. Will it be like that with Matt? Will he just forget about me someday?  
>"More tea, Jane?" Ms. Cooper asked. "Oh, if you don't mind," I replied, trying to be polite. Matt smirked and tried not to laugh, he was appalled at me being so nice. "So how long have you two been together?" she asked. "Oh, uh, were not really-"I started. "6 months." Matt lied smoothly. After that, talk of weddings and dresses consumed the rest of the day.<p>

~A~

It would have been at six o'clock when we returned to the TARDIS, I pushed the door open, half awake and made my way up the stairs. "Oh, Amellie, I'd like you to meet someone." I rubbed my eyes and made my way towards his voice. "Captain Jack Harkness," A fairly handsome man stated. I blushed slightly. "Amellie Song." I put my hand in his and shook it. "Nice to meet you Amellie Song." Jack said. "Oh don't start." The Doctor groaned. "I was only saying Hello." Jack replied. "I really don't mind," I added. The Doctor rolled his eyes and moved towards the consol.

~A~

My dream had scared me, I couldn't remember what it was, but it was so real. I made my way down the corridor and towards Matt's room. I knocked shyly on the door. "Who is it," Matt groaned, half asleep. I always went to Matt when I had nightmares; he was my best friend and always knew what to do. "Amellie." I started, hoping he could hear. I heard him get up and make his way over to the door. "What's wrong?" He asked, standing in his boxers. "Nightmare," I muttered. He sighed and pulled me into his room and leading me towards the bed. I lay down and pulled the blankets up around me. I was nearly half asleep when two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I knew with him, I was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on you two! Get up!" Jack's booming voice yelled. I groaned into Matt's neck "Idun'twanttoogetup" I groaned, my voice croaky after my long sleep. The voice stopped yelling but I heard footsteps making their way towards the single bed. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around my neck and pulled me out of Matt's warm embrace. "Up you get Matt!" The voice, Jack's voice boomed into my ear. "Argg! Do you have to yell in my ear?" I whinged. Jack laughed and put me on my feet in the hallway, "Go get dressed before the Doctor comes and see's you in your knickers." My face immediately flushed a bright red and I ran towards my bedroom. There were two things that were horribly wrong with that situation:  
>1. Jack had seen me in my underwear.<br>2. I'd slept in Matt's bed in a singlet and underwear.  
>What a disaster. Hopefully Matt didn't notice.<p>

~A~

I was never the one to jump to conclusions but I was sure that Matt and Amellie were together, just the way they were tangled up together this morning and the way they act around each other screams sexual tension. It wasn't abnormal since they were both teenagers; well at least Amellie looked like one. I wanted to know what was going on, I didn't know why call it a strange instinct or something. I couldn't ask one of them, they would just deny it. That left only one person who wasn't a part of the romantic disfigurement, and though I was dreading asking him and his daughter's relationships, I had a knack, in the back of my mind, and I wanted to know why. Maybe he would know why.

~A~

"Ahh Jack, did you get those two up?" The Doctor grinned, "Amellie is awake." I replied, before opening my mouth again to ask. "So, today! What do you think of the ancient Bazilicon Caves? I hear there made of solid gold, but the gold is blue!" The Doctor exclaimed. I opened my mouth again, "I can't wait to explore and they must be wonderful!" The Doctor butted in again. I glared at him, but he grinned back and turned back towards the consol, "How about it old girl, fancy a trip?" The TARDIS whirled her engines in agreement, before a smiling Doctor pulled down a lever, sending them off into time and space.

~A~

I had awoken to Jack yelling, and Amellie groaning into my neck. "I don't want to get up,' she whined. But I pushed her off me and I felt her get off the bed. I closed my eyes again and pulled the blankets up to my neck. I readjusted my sleeping position and felt something hard; I reached down and felt around for whatever it was. After a bit of moving around I finally pulled my phone out, happy to find the thing that was pressing against my leg. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted back to sleep.

~A~

"Doctor, were not at the Bazilicon Caves…" Jack said, looking out the doors. "Earth possibly…there's lots of trees." The Doctor groaned and made his way towards the door, jumping down the steps and pushing Jack out of the way before stepping outside. "Earth. Most likely 21st century." He remarked, rolling his eyes. "What's wrong with earth? There's always something interesting." Amellie said, stepping out after the Doctor. "It's boring though, wouldn't you rather see something fun, like a cave made of blue gold?" He grinned. Amellie rolled her eyes and walked towards the water fountain that was placed in between the trees. "This is gorgeous," She announced. "Yeah yeah." The Doctor said, watching Jack make his way towards the fountain. Amellie grinned and faced back towards the Doctor, who was sulking against the TARDIS. "Oh stop being such a baby." A small smile graced the Doctor's lips before he straightened up and looked around. "Where's Matt?" He asked. "Inside, I'll go get him." The Doctor nodded and Amellie made her way back into the TARDIS, Jack following closely behind, "I'm just going to get my coat," He explained, the Doctor nodded and walked over to one of the tree's. "Stupid earth." He groaned, kicking his foot against a tree. Suddenly he heard a door slam shut and he span around quickly, noticing the TARDIS door was shut. "Amellie? Jack?" The Doctor yelled, knocking on the door. He was thrown back into the ground when the TARDIS started dematerialising. "What?" he exclaimed, before walking through the spot where the TARDIS had once been. He pulled out his sonic and scanned the area, no TARDIS. What was he going to do now?


End file.
